


You wanna come over?

by 22CryzTitanium



Series: Sara Lance in Earth-38 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, they are not a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: It all started with a 'Hey'.Sara was devastated after her father passed away, and she needs someone to talk.So she texts Alex Danvers.





	You wanna come over?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short one-shot fic that will lead up to the series plot, which is Sara Lance travelling to E-38.  
> And no, Sara and Alex is not a couple.  
> They will, however, become very good friends. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It all started with a ‘ _hey_ ’. 

Sara was devastated after she came back to the waverider from her father’s funeral. The emotions she has inside her, the guilt that has been building up ever since she knew she couldn’t save her sister, the guilt of losing teammates like Snart and Stein and Rip… 

And then now this?

Sara has always said she only has half her soul left. And recently? She feels like half of the soul left in her? 

Is slipping away. 

She needed to talk to someone, but she doesn’t know who. 

She didn’t want to talk to Ava about these things, because if they start talking about her past, Ava is gonna start asking questions. And Sara isn’t prepared to share that part of her. 

She didn’t want to talk to her team, because there really isn’t someone that she can talk to about these kinda stuff. Amaya left the team, Zari is still new, Mick clearly isn’t even a choice, Nate is still dealing with his own emotions after Amaya left, Wally is still hella young, and Ray, well Ray was never an option to Sara when it comes to talking. 

She wanted to talk to someone that will understand her. Someone that knows how it feels like to have people that are close to you taken away and the feeling, of hopelessness, and helplessness when you know you can’t save them. Someone that understands the guilt behind all the blood on her hands. 

And that was when the idea came about. 

Alex. 

Alex Danvers. 

The cute chick that she hooked up with before Barry’s wedding. 

Alex intrigues her in the best way possible. 

The sex was great of course, but after the whole talk they had, she realized how similar they both were. 

Both of them had an over-accomplished sister whom they still love, and an ex that they want to go back to all the time; both being forced into dealing with things that no teenage girl should deal with, and gathered an unlimited amount of blood in their hands. 

Maybe Alex would understand. 

“Gideon, get me a phone number.”

Alex just finished her sparring session with Vasquez, she was going through all the different mistakes in her brain, while pouring water down her throat, when her phone chimed in her locker. She close her bottle and picked up her phone, only to see an unknown number that texted her.  

_ Unknown number: Hey _ . 

Who the fuck? 

Not knowing who this is, and not having any idea as to who might be able to get her number, she ignored it.  

After a minute or so, her phone chimed again. 

_ Unknown number: It’s been a while. How’s your butt? ;) _

Oh. 

The sassy assassin, of course. 

Alex typed out a quick reply. 

**Alex: Do I want to know how you got my number? And how does the network works?**

_ Sara: Ask Gideon. I’m hopeless in all this future tech.  _

**Alex: Who’s Gideon?**

_ Sara: My ship’s A.I. Anyways, you haven’t answered my question. _

**Alex: And I’m not answering it. Can you call me? I’m too lazy to type. Just finished sparring.**

Her phone rang within seconds, and Alex answered it without a doubt. 

“Hey.” 

“How’s your butt?” Sara teased. 

Alex rolled her eyes, why are all the girls around her  _ like that _ . “You’re never gonna stop asking me that are you?”

“Nope.” Sara laughs. She remembered how Alex flushed red and how she attempts to answer after she asked her that exact question before Barry’s wedding.

Alex smiles at that. “So what’s up? You didn’t get my number just to ask about my butt.”

“Things were getting hectic on my earth, so I thought to ask and see how’s your life?”

Alex can hear the slight waver in Sara’s voice. “Life is, fine. Things are complicated but mostly fine. Are you okay?”

Sara raised a brow, she didn’t expect Alex to catch on this quickly, she fakes a soft laugh, “I’m great. Just wanted to talk to someone that has their shit together.”

Alex laughed at that, “Wrong number then. I’m just as much of a mess as you are.”

Sara laughs hearing that. 

Alex can clearly sense that Sara wants to talk about something, she’s not sure what about, but she’s sure there is something that made Sara get her number and call her all the way from another earth. 

“Do you wanna tell me what’s going on in your earth?”

“A lot of things.” Sara’s voice dropped. 

“Sara?” 

Softly, Sara blurts out, “I just lost my father.”

The line went silent for a solid three seconds before Alex knew what to say.

“Oh...I’m sorry. It’s rough.”

“Yeah. It is…”

Not knowing how to continue, and Alex isn’t the best at this whole talk your feelings thing, she said what first came to mind. “You know, I’ve lost my father too. Multiple times.”

Sara gasped softly, “You- I’m sorry Alex, I didn’t know.”

“Well we never really played twenty-one questions so of course you wouldn’t know.” Alex tried to lighten up the mood. 

“This seems to be a common happening in our conversations huh?” Sara asked, thinking back to their conversation before the whole final fight with Nazi’s went down. 

Alex just laughs, giving Sara the choice and chance to continue the conversation in whatever way she wants to.

“It’s just...I feel so useless...People that I love the most are always leaving, and the guilt of all the people that I’ve lost, it’s eating me out.”

And Alex understands. 

Alex knows exactly what it feels to lose people, and the guilt of killing and knowing that you couldn’t do anything to prevent it. “It is never, your fault. Sara, I know what it feels like to lose people that you love, but it is never your fault and you need to remember that.”

“I know…I just hope I can do something, and I’m scared that I’ll lose more people. I can’t, not anymore.” Sara sounded desperate, like she’s literally on the verge of having a breakdown. 

The emotions that Sara has pushed down for so many years are all starting to resurface. The guilt, the anger, the loneliness and the pain. 

And Alex wants to help her. 

“You wanna come over?” As soon as Alex blurts out, she regretted her choice of words. 

_ She’s literally heartbroken and in pain and you put it like you’re suggesting a round four, what the fuck Alex?  _

Sara did not expect to hear those words, “What?”

Alex cleared her throat awkwardly, “I mean, come over to my earth, hang around maybe for a week, and then go back. You need to be distracted from all the things happening on your earth, so come over.”

Sara gave it a thought, she does have a timeship, and with her current situation, if she continues pushing down her emotions she might make stupid decisions and risk her team. So after a thought or two, she agreed. 

“You know what. You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Alex sassed. 

Sara let out a soft laugh at that, “Is Alex Danvers being sassy?”

“Learnt it from you.” Alex retorts. 

“Well your teacher was excellent. I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The sequel to this, which is actually the main story, is already in the works, but I have no idea when that will be out.  
> I am horrible at deadlines. It's mostly a multi chapter fic and it will focus on Sara and Alex talking alot among other fun stuff.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, comment or kudos would be much appreciated.  
> Come shout at me at Tumblr (cryz-22)


End file.
